1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a driving circuit and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for a portable electronic device, particularly, a smart device including a touch sensor capable of receiving a touch input of a user and a display panel displaying an image to a user, have been increased.
For a display panel, various flat panel display devices capable of decreasing weight and a volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. For example, the flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
The organic light emitting display device has a disadvantage in that an organic light emitting diode is degraded when emitting light in response to a high grayscale, and particularly, when a difference in gray scales between adjacent organic light emitting diodes is large, a user may easily recognize distortion of an image quality.
Recently, in order to decrease a difference in gray scale between adjacent organic light emitting diodes, research on a pixel shift method of vertically or horizontally shifting an image displayed on a display panel for a predetermined period or whenever a specific condition is satisfied has been conducted.